Fervent
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: Students had fallen in love with their teachers before, and vice versa. It wasn’t some taboo, shocking sight. But, damn, why did SHE have to be one of them!


Fervent

_Students had fallen in love with their teachers before, and vice versa. It wasn't some taboo, shocking sight. But, damn, why did SHE have to be one of them?_

_

* * *

_

He wasn't exactly an ideal lover, nor was he an ideal teacher, for that matter. He was, to put it lightly, very vocal. Not to say that she was the quiet type herself, she could out-shout him during her worst moods; he was just more… consistent about it. She admired him, though. Loved him.

For all his oddities, he was, if nothing else, devoted and passionate and brutally (oh, SO brutally) honest. He wasn't afraid of correcting her, criticizing her, or telling her when she just plain _sucked_ at something. And when she finally just got fed up with him, he'd quietly deflect the wide range of pointy things aimed at him and let her shout and scream until she was hoarse. Then, when she was all out of steam, he'd hug her.

She loved him, and he loved her, but he was her teacher before he was anything else. She wasn't as un-informed as some other girls about her body, but he was still there to help when she thought enemy ninja had poisoned her food to make her piss blood (that has been embarrassing for both of them. His face was so red it looked as if it had been in an oven), and to take care of her when she mistakenly ate poison ivy on a mission.

Secretly, she loved his outfits. Hated the colors he chose, but damn they were sexy outfits. It was those outfits that made her first realize she was attracted to him, they left far too little to the imagination and made all sorts of naughty thoughts run around in her brown-haired head.

When she first realized she was falling for her teacher, she had a very bizarre dream where she gave birth to a bushy-eyebrowed infant that burst out from between her legs with a cry that sounded eerily like "Dynamic Entry." She had woken up in a cold sweat, thinking something along the lines of: "god, forbid!" and was unable to look her mentor in the face for the next week without having images of puffy-faced, helmet-haired newborns.

Far too often she'd catch herself staring at him during training, usually at his neck or broad shoulders, or worse, his ass and legs. She imagined his countless push-up to be something else entirely and wondered what he'd look like topless… or naked.

She'd fainted when she visualized that and woken with her back on the ground and his face hovering over hers, preparing to perform mouth-to-mouth. She was so surprised that she'd lashed out and broken his nose.

Lee squawked indignantly.

"I don't blame her, she could have been scarred for life," Neji had muttered.

However, he had blinked through his watering eyes, holding his horribly bloody nose, and told her how glad he was that she was all right. She'd apologized profusely and escorted him to the hospital, though he'd been as stubborn as always and insisted that he didn't need medical treatment.

She sighed. "I swear, you're worse than Kakashi-sensei when it comes to the hospital."

_That_ got him moving.

He was healed in minutes, though the nurse said to make sure that he avoided getting punched in the face for the next few days. He had then gone on to shout about how he would work on his dodging skills by having his cute students try to hit him repeatedly, until she whacked him on the back of the head.

"Really, Gai-sensei, you should let yourself heal!" She scolded. "Really, what would I-we do if you got seriously injured? You should take better care of yourself!"

He grinned at her and she felt some part of her heart melt into oblivion. "Sorry, Tenten-chan! I know you are worried! But I won't let something as minor as this get in the way of my training, you know! What about you? You fainted, are you sure that _you're_ all right?"

She blushed furiously. "I-I'm okay. I just… well, I guess you could say I'm sick, but in a—."

He cut her off, his eyes wild with worry. "Sick? Oh, my dear Tenten! We should go back to the hospital immediately! You—"

"It's not something the medics can cure, sensei," she interrupted, "Don't freak out on me so much. It's nothing fatal."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and his face was suddenly too close. "But it surely cannot be anything good! Are you taking medicine to ensure you get well again?"

He was so close that she could smell him, and smelled of man-sweat and grass and kunai polish. She was growing light in the head. "There's only one medicine."

"What? What is it?"

Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips and she watched as his eyes focused on the sudden movement. "This," and with that she reached to grab is head, digging her fingers into his scalp, and crushed her lips against his mouth. She felt him stiffen in shock. His lips were amazingly soft and pliable compared to the rock-hard muscles that covered almost every inch of the rest of his body. Her breasts heaved against his chest as her tongue slipped out to trace the line of his mouth.

When she finally pulled away, she felt as if she were out of breath and her lips felt just the slightest bit swollen.

His face was frozen with his lips still half-puckered and she fought down the urge to giggle at the strange expression. Slowly, his muscles relaxed and he looked down at her with awe.

"I should let myself get hurt more often."

She couldn't help it, she laughed.

**End**

* * *

_Another unusual TeacherxStudent pairing to accompany the BakixTemari and AsumaxIno ones I've done. Tenten is paired with Lee and Neji all the time, but what about Gai? Yes, his enthusiasm is scary, but that spandex leaves naught to the imagination and unlike Lee, he has... experience. Something about these two together is just disturbing AND cute._

_Read, review, and all that jazz,_

_Megii_


End file.
